Total FanFiction Island
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: 32 famous Fanfiction authors, from all around the world, have signed up to compete on Total Drama Island! Who will become known as the greatest Fanfiction writer? Find out, right here, on Total FanFiction Island! SYOC closed! 32/32 contestants remain! Rated T
1. Trailer and Application

**GP: Alright this is a self insert SYOC, for Fanfiction writers. Only my brother InsanelyAwesome who is a guest can be the only guest inserter. PM us only. Only one character per author, even if you have more than one account. Thanks!**

* * *

"Yo!" A middle aged man exclaimed. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean!"

"So here's the big deal," Chris walked on the dock. "Thirty two campers, who range from 16 to 18, and are well known FanFiction writers, have been invited to spend the next 8 and a half weeks, where they'll be dived into two teams of twelve, and compete in challenges against each other," he added.

"Every three days, one team will win and the other will face elimination. The camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow will be eliminated," Chris mentioned. "In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with $100,000!"

"Every moment will be recorded by these cameras," Chris said. The camera shows a bird feeding its young... Yeah not very useful information for Chris.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris announced.

* * *

APP

Fanfiction User Name:

Real First Name (First name only, optional):

Nickname:

Age (16-18, if you are over 18 or under 16 just put something at random):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Biography (optional. I bet half of you won't put this in your app):

Nationality:

Eye color:

Hair color/style/length:

Skin tone:

Body shape:

Accessories:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks/etc:

Normal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Alternate wear:

Formal wear:

Fear (ONE ONLY):

Why are they afraid of it:

Interactions with Chris:

Interactions with Chef:

Interactions with friends:

Interactions with enemies:

Interactions with love interest (optional):

Romance:

If so with who:

If no why:

Reaction to being eliminated first:

Reaction to being eliminated second:

Reaction to being eliminated pre-merge:

Reaction to being eliminated post-merge:

Reaction to beingbrin fifth through third place:

Reaction to being runner up:

Reaction to winning:

Open to alliances?:

Siblings?:

Rate the following 1-10, 1 being worst and 10 being best (you may put two 10s, two 9s, two 8s, one 7, and the rest must be 6 or under)

Strength:

Speed:

Insanity:

Intelligence:

Swimming:

Eating:

Cooking:

Singing:

Stamina:

Driving:

Survival Knowledge:

Leadership:

Fast thinking/ideas:

Crafting Speed:

Building things:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (I would prefer if you had the same amount of strengths and weaknesses):

Any mental/physical/behavior disorders:

Allergies:

Plans with the Money:

Why Total Drama:

Strategy:

Hero, Villain, Neutral, Comic Relief:

Audition Tape:

Anything else (ex: pets, favorite color, etc):

* * *

 **The Long List of Rules**

 **1\. Like mentioned before, only ONE PER AUTHOR!**

 **2\. You absolutely MUST have an account to contribute. NO GUESTS! The only excuse being made is for InsanelyAwesome.**

 **3\. PM us only!**

 **4\. If your Fanfiction pen name has numbers, more than one word or random capital letters (ex: GirlPower54) you must put your FIRST NAME.**

 **5\. Do not put your last name. Just, no.**

 **6\. No making yourself a Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu**

 **7\. There must be AT LEAST ONE VILLAIN. We need villains and neutral characters. We don't want a group of heroes and comic reliefs.**

 **8\. Title your app "TFI *insert Account Name here*"**

 **9\. Don't get mad if you lose o_o**

 **10\. Remember: the cast for Action and World Tour is decided AT RANDOM!**

 **11\. Nothing Rated R mentioned.**

 **12\. You must include your Fanfiction user name (if not we WILL make you add it!)**

 **13\. Have fun :D**

* * *

We look forward to your submissions

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	2. Cast List

**GP: WOW. You guys really liked this idea! We had to actually raise the number to THIRTY TWO to make sure certain people would send in their apps on time. I will not reveal their first name (that'll be in episode 1) and also you should know who submitted who since I'm literally just putting down pen names XD. Here's who's in so far**

* * *

Male

1\. InsanelyAwesome

2\. MorbidGinger

3\. xXRocketShark216Xx

4\. 16Doobop13

5\. Pokemon FTW

6\. DarkJeneral

7\. Omakin

8\. Pichu77

9\. luxotter

10\. PoisonousCarrot

11\. CrissCrossover

12\. LittleKent

13\. BluXRE

14\. Rouge Tundra

15\. Totaldramafan04

16\. Aleister Bloodrive VII

17\. decoy73

18\. Shadowking179

19\. JJ-the-Great

Female

1\. GirlPower54

2\. Liz the Sweet Writer

3\. lumigo akvo9504

4\. PrincessGumballWatterson777

5\. PTSDFlippy

6\. Seven Alice

7\. SurvivalAboveAll

8\. triggeredStereotype

9\. Sheaon13

10\. animefan1009

11\. The Frozen Artist

12\. The Feline Overlord

13\. t4courtney

INTERNS: RubyLeo, JackHammerMan, FamousFox, TotalDramaFan14, Artemis (submitted by 16Doobop13), ImmortalAssassinz, Lime-lensed Lord, Larissa Banks (submitted by Omakin), Eliza Dalton (submitted by Omakin), Damien Price (submitted by Omakin), Darren Carson (submitted by me), Evan Lobelt (pronounced "lob-elt", submitted by InsanelyAwesome), Zylen Kevin Maxwell (submitted by me), Arianna Rodriguez (submitted by Omakin), Dalton and Colton Henkerson (twin brothers, Colton submitted by InsanelyAwesome and Dalton submitted by me), MegaHeracross214, Leonidas Smith (submitted by Shadowking179)

* * *

Preview 1 (takes place before the story)

"Wow, these spots filled up quickly," Chef commented

"I know," Chris grinned. "That's why we're going to have the most gruesome, troubling and stressful challenges. I even made this one boat I got for our contestants to arrive in to not have a door."

"You mean that eccentric Brazilian boy?" Chef asked

"Of course. Duh!" Chris shouted as if it were obvious.

"But why him and not that YouTuber guy?" Chef asked, confused

"Ratings, and drama!" Chris answered, before giving him an evil laugh.

End Preview 1

* * *

Preview 2 (This will show two potential couples)

"Hold on, let's not jump to conclusions here!" Noah shouted, trying to break up the argument between Omar and Elizabeth

"Well clearly there is!" Omar snapped, glaring at the female slightly

"What did I ever do?!" Elizabeth demanded

"In your stor-" Omar began but is cut off.

"No. She doesn't," Noah argued.

"Huh?" Omar asked

"You heard me," Noah deadpanned, putting an arm around Elizabeth, causing both Noah and Elizabeth to blush

"Well, I'm on Omar's side. I've seen this kind of stuff." Sammy commented

"So you two are lovebirds?" Elizabeth teased

Omar and Sammy both blushed, and looked away before looking at Elizabeth and Noah again, with the siblings glaring madly at each other

End Preview 2

* * *

Preview 3

"So... Frederick, excited to be here?" Jeanette asked.

"You bet!" Frederick cheered. "I will be sure to last long, I know it!"

"Alright people, grab your swimsuits! It's a swimming challenge!" Chris announced.

At this, Frederick pales, and gulps

"What's wrong, Frederick?" Jeanette asked, noticing this.

"I... Well, I don't- well- you know what, never mind," Frederick said rather quickly, before running away

End Preview 3

* * *

Preview 4

"Sup handsome?" Arianna asked Zylen, a hidden smirk on her face

Zylen faces her, angrily. "Stop flirting with me! Now, my actual crush thinks we're a couple!" He demanded

"And that's bad because?" Arianna asked

In a fit of rage, Zylen shoved Arianna to the side.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ARE BLUNT, ANNOYING, AND A JERK!" He shouts

Arianna huffs, and turns away

End Preview 4

* * *

And now for a story part where Chris explains more, and this is also so I don't get in trouble with the website

* * *

"Alright loyal fans of our latest sequence coming out, Total Drama Island, you would be able to tell we're almost ready to start!" Chris exclaimed.

"We've got our challenges set, the cabins ready and the Boat of Losers is ready to pick up our losers! Also our interns who have to deal with being treated like crap are being chosen," he added

The scene changed to a campfire. "This is where the losing team will face elimination here where all but one loser will receive a marshmallow," Chris chows down a marshmallow "In the end all but one will be eliminated, and the last one standing receives one hundred thousand dollars!" Chris announced.

"Next we will meet our cast, what will they be like? And who will be eliminated first? Tune into Total Drama Island!" Chris announced

* * *

Also please can more girl authors submit their apps (there are a few girl spots open and male spots are closed :0)

Oh and did I mention you can send in an OC (as in one of your creations) as an intern...?

Ok I got bored of waiting for apps so I made three authors that were interns competitors so hopefully that's okay. (But now apps are closed!)

#GirlPower54

-InsanelyAwesome-


	3. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**Here are the contestants introduced in this chapter! This will be the arrival order and we'll meet the interns throughout the story, and get to the teams and a bit of getting to know each other this chapter! Enjoy :D**

 **1\. Pichu77**

 **2\. lumigo akvo9504**

 **3\. LittleKent**

 **4\. Rouge Tundra**

 **5\. PTSDFlippy**

 **6\. animefan1009**

 **7\. Aleister Bloodrive VII**

 **8\. 16Doobop13**

 **9\. xXRocketShark216Xx**

 **10\. Pokemon FTW**

 **11\. Omakin**

 **12\. GirlPower54**

 **13\. InsanelyAwesome**

 **14\. DarkJeneral**

 **15\. BluXRE**

 **16\. triggeredStereotype**

 **17\. Sheaon13**

 **18\. Liz the Sweet Writer**

 **19\. Totaldramafan04**

 **20\. PoisonousCarrot**

 **21\. CrissCrossover**

 **22\. luxotter**

 **23\. MorbidGinger**

 **24\. SurvivalAboveAll**

 **25\. Seven Alice**

 **26\. Pierana**

 **27\. PrincessGumballWatterson777**

 **28\. The Feline Overlord**

 **29\. t4courtney**

 **30\. JJ-the-Great**

 **31\. Shadowking179**

 **32\. decoy73**

* * *

The first boat arrived at the dock. On it was a male, who was white with a slight tan. He was slim, had short, messy black hair and green eyes. He had a green sweatband on his right arm and wore a lime green t-shirt and black shorts, with plain green sneakers and white socks.

"Lemmy! You're the first to arrive!" Chris announced.

"Thanks Chris, I'm so excited to be here and make some new friends!" Lemmy said, grinning widely. He walked to the end of the dock.

The next to arrive was a girl with Pale-Caucasian skin, a pear-shaped body and black rimmed glasses. Her eyes were blue and had down and wavy brown hair that is stored to be long in the front and like a short boy cut in the back, and it doesn't reach further than shoulder length. She wore black jeggings with a plaid teal tank top under a blue-violet open hoodie and slip-on black shoes.

"Lemmy, meet Jeanette," Chris flashed a grin

Jeanette snickered, before making her way over to Lemmy.

"Hiya! I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy introduced himself, cheerfully

"Jeanette." Jeanette replied bluntly.

Next up is a male with brown eyes, a fair skin tone and brown, straight, average skater boy type hair covered by an American M1917 Brodie hat from WWI. He was lanky, and short, with a three inch scar diagonally on his chest. He wore a black tee shirt with grey colored jeans, a green zip-up hoodie and green timberlands. His helmet was apart of his regular outfit.

"This is known as Kai!" Chris exclaimed.

Kai just nodded and walked over to the current people.

"I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy told Kai.

Kai just nodded. "Names Kai."

"Meet Rouge!" Chris said.

Rouge had brown eyes, exotic caramel skin and dark brown, wavy to the right side, short and colored gold hair. He was skinny, and had sunglasses, a pocket watch, and a journal with him. He wore dark blue jeans with holes and a black shirt with the word STAFF in white. Right now, he was wearing an unbuttoned trench-coat.

"Sup," Rouge said.

"Must be the sky, whatever, next up is Kana!" Chris announced

"Wait- PTSDFlippy is here to?" Lemmy asked, shocked.

"Hey Lemmy!" A girl shouted, recognizing him instantly.

"Kana, I didn't know that you auditioned," Lemmy replied, still shocked.

Kana had an apricot skin tone, blue eyes and long black hair in pigtails. She was thin with size d cup breasts. She wore a three inch leopard skin loincloth strip that goes around her chest, and a three inch leopard skin loincloth skirt.

"We've all met Kana, and yeah, she's a bit of a... Wild nut," Chris mentioned.

"Now it's time to meet Megan!" He added

A female with a light tan, a little wide body, brown eyes and brown hair that was chest length and was braided got off the next boat. She has her ears pierced and a small scar on her finger. She also has a necklace with a few charms on it and a black headband. She wears a purple t-shirt with jean shorts and sneakers.

"Hello," Megan greeted with a smile

"Names Kai," Kai introduced himself.

Feeling comfortable around him, Megan stood next to him.

"What do you think so far?" She asked him

Kai looked uncertain. "It's too early to know anything about anyone, I'm trying to figure out their intentions," he said

"Any villains?" Megan asked

"Not as far as I know," Kai answered

"Who's next to arrive?" Megan asked

This time she got no response from Kai

"Rude!" Megan huffed.

Next up a male with dark brown (almost black) eyes, dark red hair that looks orange under the sun (but he claims it is blood-red) and it is shaggy and a little curvy that is supposed to be styled in a side cowlick but he usually leaves it so it becomes a mess. He has fair white skin that's a little tanned from being under the sun and there's a big contrast in the skin tone of his arms and his torso that's always covered by a shirt or something similar. He is moderately tall and slim with no visible muscles. He usually wears a purplish-blue T-shirt with long black sleeves under a open black shirt with a silver guitar motif on the back, black pants and black boots.

"Meet Frederick, and he hails all the way from Venezuela, so be nice to him!" Chris announced

"Yep! That's me!" Frederick shouted, grinning. He made his way to the end of the dock and stood next to Rouge.

"Next up is Henry!" Chris announced.

Henry hops off the boat. He has stormy blue eyes, a peach skin tone and short, somewhat curly brown hair in a modern quiff. He is tall and hardy, with square shoulders, thick arms and muscular legs. He has a large round oval shaped birthmark on the small of his back, and it was only visible with his shirt off. He also had a pocket flashlight and a survival knife with him. He wore a hot pink polo shirt, light brown cargo shorts, white socks and red and grey Nike sneakers.

"Hey guys," Henry said.

"Heya! I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy exclaimed

"Jeanette," Jeanette nodded.

"Kai," Kai replied simply.

"Megan," Megan introduced herself

"Frederick," Frederick answered

"I'm Kana!" Kana shouted

"Names Rouge," Rouge added

"Next up is Graham!" Chris exclaimed

Graham has sapphire blue eyes, brown hair that is short and is neatly combed with a part to the right and pale skin. He is tall and skinny. He has a metal chain connecting the Robin wallet resting in his back pocket to one of his belt loops. Graham normal outfit consists of a gray hoodie, dark blue jeans with a black leather belt, and gray and yellow sneakers with white socks. He was currently reading some manga.

"Hey," Graham said, not taking his eyes off his manga.

"Alright Graham, you might want to put that away so we can introduce the next contestant," Chris said

"You suck, Chris," Graham replied.

"I'm sure you'll be eliminated early," Chris mocked.

"Gee, what a shocker, that's totally not a first," Graham responded sarcastically

"Anyway, here's Gideon!" Chris shouted

Gideon has icy blue eyes that are slightly different colors and have slightly different designs, has dirty blonde hair (that's arguably brown, but it is dirty blonde) styled in a basic boy hair style with the bangs swept to the left. He was very pale, probably the palest you could be without being albino. He is bony and skinny and has wide hips compared to the rest of his body. He is of average height (around 5'7") and is underweight (about 90-110 lbs). He is currently wearing a Mickey Mouse hat and has his black Sony headphones around his neck, and has a tree pendant, and right now he was also wearing an armband. He has blue-and-silver framed glasses he doesn't really need, and he also has really cool sunglasses with blue lenses (at least on the outside). He has a few freckles and birthmarks around his body (but not very many) but nothing too noticeable. He was wearing a white Under Armor shirt and black athletic shorts.

"Hey guys," Gideon waved.

"Go stand next to the others!" Chris demanded.

Gideon nodded and went to stand by them

"Next up is Omar! He hails all the way from Brazil, so like Frederick, be nice to him!" Chris exclaimed.

The Brazilian teen jumped off the boat... And ultimately face-planted onto the dock.

"Oh! That looked painful!" Kai shouted.

"You don't say," Graham retorted sarcastically.

Omar stood up, and brushed himself off, before wincing in pain. He had tanned skin, black eyes and short black hair with his bangs leaning to his right. He is skinny, and has glasses. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a dark blue polo shirt with the schools insignia on the top right corner and black pants.

"Thanks for letting me jump off the boat and letting me freaking face-plant onto the dock! Do you know how painful that is?!" Omar demanded

"Don't know, don't care. Go make your way to your competition NOW," Chris commanded

Omar grumbled something under his breath.

* * *

 **Confessional- Omar**

"Ugh I cannot believe Chris. Why didn't he put an exit in my boat? Now I made a terrible first impression but I should at least try to be nice, I don't want to get on his bad side," Omar said, a bit aggressively, for he was still mad his introduction hadn't gone according to plan (after all, he had literally face-planted into the dock). He then winced in pain. "OW! STILL HURTS!" He cried out in pain.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Very well. Next up is Samantha!" Chris announced

Hearing this, a girl with blueish-gray eyes (that were mostly blue) and a fair skin tone got off the next boat. She had brown hair that reached a bit past her shoulders and is slightly skinny, but tall with small... Assets. She had dark blue glasses, but the dark blue was under the light blue the light blue layer dark purple-the glasses were framed- and her glasses were rectangular. She had a purple slap bracelet on her left wrist, one side of the bracelet being a ruler and the other side being plain purple, but a bit sparkly. Her upper left arm had a small scar on it- from surgery, when she was younger. She had a button on her shirt that was white and said FUN METER in black, and had three squares, the left being blue, the middle one being yellow and the right one being red. Under the blue square, "Min" was written, "Med" was written under the yellow square and "Max" was written under the red square, and the black pointer was currently in the middle of the yellow square. She also has a red and blue IV tube on her lower right arm, with a tube going up to her neck, and there was some kind of liquid medicine going through it, with an on-off switch, that had to be on at all times. She was currently listening to music on her rose-gold iPhone 6 SE with a pink case, and she was listening to it with her blue Sony headphones on. She was wearing blue jean shorts, white socks, a multicolored baseball cap, an unzipped black sweat jacket (a hand-me-down, from her brother), a gray t-shirt with a neon green Z in the middle (this was where the Fun Meter button was attached), and black shoes with a pink S on the outer side, a pink outline and white laces. She pauses her music, and looks around, growing incredibly nervous.

"Welcome, Samantha! I hope you don't enjoy your stay here!" Chris exclaimed.

"F-Feel free to call me Sammy," Sammy whispered, but thankfully, everyone could hear her.

"She is really shy, but can be REALLY angry if you try to mess with her, so try to be nice to her," Chris said before glaring at a manga-reading camper. "I'm talking to _you_ , Graham!"

"Wow... For some reason, that host reminds me of Monokuma from Danganronpa," Sammy muttered to herself.

Hearing this, Omar perked up. "You watch Danganronpa?" He asked

"Of course I do! It's my favorite anime!" Sammy replied, grinning. She placed her headphones around her neck.

Omar grinned, but had a slight blush, before...

"Finally, those two lovebirds stopped flirting," Chris mumbled.

"Lovebirds?!" Omar and Sammy shouted in unison, blushing.

* * *

 **Confessional- Omar**

"Now look, just because I know Sammy from FanFiction DOES NOT mean I have a crush on her," Omar stated. "She and I are just close friends," he began to blush. "Right?"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional- Sammy**

"I don't have a crush on Omar. I can't," Sammy said, before burying her face in her hands. "Not this early in the game."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Next up is Noah!" Chris announced.

A pale teen with blueish-gray eyes (that were mostly gray) and red thin curly hair that went past his ears came off the thirteenth boat. He had on blue jeans, gray sneakers with a green outline and black laces as well as white socks and a blue and gray striped T-shirt and a dark blue Space Needle hoodie that was currently unzipped. He was tall, and skinny, but had slight muscles (that no one noticed). He had freckles on his body

"NOAH!" Sammy shouted, however, she was more shocked and angry than happy

"Hello Samantha," Noah nodded

"What are you doing here?" Sammy demanded

"To watch over you. I want to make sure you're protected, but you ARE allowed to hang out with guys," Noah said

Omar sighed in relief

"As long as they're friendly, and I approve," Noah added. He cast a slight glare towards Omar

"Hey, let's not fight yet, we still have a long way to go!" Megan called out

"Megan's right. No fighting, please!" Gideon added in

Lemmy bounced over to Noah. "I'm Lemmy!"

Noah looked confused. "First a Danganronpa reference and now a reference to the Super Mario Bros character Lemmy Koopa? The cast they picked is weird."

"Hey! Stop offending Kana's friend!" Kana demanded, storming up to Noah.

"Whatever you say," Noah shrugged.

"So this is my competition? Very interesting, indeed..." The next male contestant said, with a hidden smirk.

He had bright greenish-blue eyes behind semi-rectangular wire glasses. He has neck length dirty blonde hair that is wavy and combed neatly. He is 6'4" and 175 lbs, and is tall, thin and wiry, but has toned muscles. He is pale, but not incredibly so. He wears a thick black waterproof watch on his right hand, and has the tip of a deer antler on a thick string around his neck. He has two wide pale scars on his shoulder from an incident with a backstage staircase and a circular scar on his left hand that he doesn't know where that came from. He was wearing a red shirt with the 49ers logo on it, jeans and black-and-silver sneakers.

"This is Jeremiah! Welcome man!" Chris shouted

"Thanks Chris, just happy to be here," Jeremiah replied.

"I know. Your app was very convincing, as well as your audition," Chris responded.

"I know," Jeremiah responded. He was smirking evilly, for he was excited for the rest of the cast to arrive.

* * *

 **Confessional- Jeremiah**

"HA! I'm ready to get started with the actual competition! It's like a chess board, and every competitor is a piece!" Jeremiah laughed. "I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me! Game on everyone, game on!"

 **End Confessional**

* * *

 **Confessional- Graham**

He is still reading his manga. "I don't know why, but I'm getting some weird vibes from Jeremiah," Graham said, before shrugging. "Meh, it doesn't matter anyway."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Next up is Devin!" Chris announced

Devin had black eyes, light skin, a Mii-shaped body, and brown hair. He had headphones that were off-ears, and wore a blue sweater, a white shirt, blue basic long socks, blue Chunky sneakers, a Mario Hat and blue striped painters pants.

"Hey guys! I'm happy to be here!" Devin exclaimed.

"Whatever, Devin. Next is... Allis-" Chris began before being interrupted

"Nope! Call me Raven! That's all you need to know!" Raven shouted

Raven had icy blue eyes, pale skin and light brown hair in a ponytail that reaches the bottom of her neck, and has a rectangle-ish figure (no prominent curves). She always wears her Bluetooth headphones around her neck, and has a purple-beaded bracelet that no one knows the story behind. She wears a black tee under a grey jacket and olive green shorts. She had forgotten about footwear, so she didn't have any

"Uh... Whatever you say Raven," Chris sighed

Frederick was bored out of his mind, he was waiting for his sister to arrive. Why did Chris have to have them arrive separately?

He tried to converse with Kai, who ignored him, and Graham, who's eyes never left his manga

"Weirdos," Frederick muttered.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded

"I was trying to start a regular conversation, yet they won't take my acknowledgement, and are too busy to hang, or something like that, I'm not sure," Frederick answered

* * *

 **Confessional- Frederick**

"Come on Frederick, come on! Your sister will be arriving soon!" Frederick told himself before signing. "Oh I'm really hoping nothing bad happened to her on her boat ride, but seriously watching that guy- the Brazilian guy- face plant on the dock means nothing good," he added in

 **End Confessional**

* * *

"Here's Sarah!" Chris announced.

Sarah has eyes that look dull blue (for the moment), white skin, an hourglass figure, and sandy blonde curly should length hair. She has a black studded choker, and wears a black short-sleeve t-shirt with Minda riding Wolf Link on it, blue jeans, white sneakers, black square frame glasses and black fingerless gloves.

"Hello," Sarah said, making her way over to the cast, and standing by Graham.

"Nice comic book," she commented.

"!" This causes Graham to finally take his eyes off his manga. "Oh, it's just my manga, no big deal," Graham replied.

"So, thoughts on everyone so far?" Sarah asked

"Meh, they're alright," Graham answered shrugging his shoulders

"Oh great, sarcastic freak is in love," Chris groaned

"Who says I'm in love?" Graham demanded, blushing.

"Whatever, next up is Elizabeth!" Chris announced

Hearing this Frederick looked up, and glared

* * *

 **Confessiona- Frederick**

"It's not that I don't like her, or her stories. It's that EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. I send an OC, she denies them," Frederick sighed. "And the ONE TIME that didn't happen, the story was deleted."

 **End Confessional**

* * *

I'm Elizabeth has brown eyes, brown shoulder-length hair currently in a ponytail, a peach skin tone and an average female body shape. She has small gold circle earrings, and a pair of pink framed plastic styled glasses. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and white running shoes.

"Hi everyone! It's so exciting to be here!" Elizabeth exclaims

"Yeah I highly doubt that," Graham rolls his eyes

Meanwhile, Noah was watching an elevator video. Once he heard the next contestant had arrived, he put his phone away, and immediately his attention diverted to Elizabeth, a faint blush crossing his face.

Elizabeth stands next to Noah, and the two lock eyes for a brief moment.

The next contestant to arrive was a male with ivory white skin and hazel eyes. He is tall and lanky and has black thick rimmed glasses, and has a small mark on his nose. He wore a gray t-shirt, dark jeans and gray and green sneakers.

"Meet Michael!" Chris says

"Hi everyone!" Michael exclaims

The next contestant has snow white/platinum side part hair, and his eyes have contacts which make his eyes look blood red, and is fairly tanned with an average body for a usually exercising person. He wears a black and red unzipped jacket revealing a white shirt with a gray dragon symbol, dark jeans and white nike shoes

"This is Poisonous! Who would name their kid Poisonous?" Chris asked

"My parents did," Poisonous said coolly.

"Uh... Okay?" Chris questioned

"What was that all about?" Graham asked Frederick

"I have no clue," Frederick replied

"Me neither," Gideon added

"Next up is Mikey!" Chris shouted

Mikey has short black hair that is shaved, brown eyes, and black/brown skin. He is 5'9, and 294 lbs. He has an apple-shaped body but is pretty muscled, and has a SpongeBob watch, and a tattoo of Garfield on his back. He wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket.

"Hi Mikey! I'm Michael!" Michael exclaimed

"I'm Mikey," Mikey grinned

"Shush! It's time to introduce contestant 22, Lux!" Chris announced

Lux has hazel eyes, fair skin, and is fairly skinny with a bit of muscle, and has four wristbands on each arm, and has a scar on his right shin and a scar on his forehead. He wore blue denim shorts, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black cap worn backwards.

"Hi everyone. I hope we can all get along," Lux said simply.

"Next up... Come on out Colin!" Chris exclaimed

Colin has green eyes, a pale peach skin tone, and dark auburn hair with his bangs pointing down to the right, and he has a beard that's more of a red color than his hair. He is 6'0 and kinda overweight. He has black framed glasses. He wears a lightweight black hoodie underneath a pink Melanie Martinez shirt, black cargo shorts, a purple beanie and black Vans.

"Hi everyone!" Colin grins

The next contestant has fair skin, dark blue eyes and dark brown hair in a high ponytail that reaches her mid-back. She has a pear-shaped body, a little on the chubby side though, and has glasses, and a strange birthmark on her back, it's the size of a smaller egg where her skin is lighter and more sensitive. She wore a red and white short-sleeve hoodie, a pair of black jeans and black and red running shoes.

"This is Ágnes everyone!" Chris introduced.

Ágnes simply shrugs and walks over to the others who arrived before her

The next contestant arrives, and a slight smile forms on Frederick's face.

As if he knew the person

She is pale yet slightly tanned with big and cute chestnut brown eyes with long eyelashes, and reddish brown hair that is straight but the tips are a little spiky, it almost reaches her shoulders and her messy bangs fall on her forehead and almost cover her eyes. She's very petite and small with almost no bust. She has a black headband, a small grey backpack shaped like a cute Kitty face, and she has a crimson red Nintendo 3DS XL she is carrying. She has a pair of golden earrings. She wears a purple long sleeve shirt, over it she wears a ashy-white dress that doesn't reach her knees and has short sleeves, the dress collar is high and covers her neck, black leggings and black shoes, so she barely shows any skin.

"Everyone this is..." Chris began before...

"Eileen!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Frederick!" Eileen exclaimed.

The two hug one another

"Are you two siblings?" Noah asked

"Yes we are actually," Frederick replied, with a slight smile

"Shush! Contestant 26 is arriving!" Chris declared

The person in particular has blue eyes, very pale skin, and long blonde hair usually done in pigtails on the side of her head. She was very skinny with an average b***/booty. She has silver earrings in both ears. She wears light blue converse, white booty shorts, and a grey tank top with a black bra underneath

"This is Bridgette everyone!" Chris declared

"Hi everyone," Bridgette said, walking over to the others

Contestant 27 is African-American with brown eyes and black hair in a ponytail. She was a little thin and weighs 123 lbs. She wears a necklace and carries a long pink purse. She wore a light purple jacket, a black shirt, a black shirt and rainbow shoes.

"Michelle, everyone!" Chris announced

The next contestant has brown eyes, medium light skin and medium length straight black hair in a low ponytail. She was short and was of average build. She wore a white t-shirt with the picture of a cat with the words "Fear the CAT" in big red letters above the cat, black leggings, a cobalt blue jacket tied around her waist and bright green and blue sneakers.

"Feline everyone! Man, parents name their kids weird things," Chris stated, glancing at Poisonous

"Not cool bro!" Poisonous shouted

"..." Omar remained silent as he grabbed a comic book and began reading it.

The next camper had mocha skin, a slight hourglass figure, brown (almost black) eyes and black hair that fell to a little below her elbows, kept down in waves. She has a gold mockingjay pin right over her heart, and a tiny little white mark under her left eye. She wears black leggings which were a little too big for her and fall slightly too low on her calves. She wears a green shirt with the dating "Don't judge a book by its movie" in big, bold gold letters. She also wears black converses, decorated by herself with the logos for HG, HP and PJO painted on them in blue.

"Anna, everyone!" Chris announced

Anna grinned and stood next to Eileen, who didn't see her.

The next camper had lightly tanned skin (like the color of sand), cyan blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was slicked back with some curl. He had an average body shape and gold and silver rings on his fingers. He wore a red Chevrolet shirt, loose black jeans, black and white Jordans, and a gray camo Under Armour hat.

"JJ everyone!" Chris announced

"Thanks for selecting me Chris," JJ grinned

"I'm sure you'll be great for ratings," Chris smirked

"You know it!" JJ exclaimed before rushing over to the other contestants

The next contestant had green eyes, dark brown hair that was short and spiked in the front, slightly tanned skin and a muscular build. He had a horseshoe shaped scar on his left middle finger and a black cowboy hat. He wore a black jacket with a skeletal dragon cross over a Dallas Cowboys jersey, denim jeans and black and white Nikes

"DJ!" Chris acknowledged

"Hey Chris, how's it hanging?" DJ grinned

"Well..." Chris shrugged. "Wait we have a DJ and a JJ competing..." He realized. He pointed between the two. "You two, figure something out!" He demanded

"Really?" JJ groaned

"I can simply go by Ryder if needed," DJ mentioned

"Alright...Ryder?" JJ questioned with a raised eyebrow

The final camper arrived and was of Indian nationality. He was tanned, with brown eyes and medium length black straight hair. He was skinny with well developed forearms. He had a thick mustache with it covering a birthmark by his left lip corner, and he has a small black dot on his right pinky knuckle due to pencil led. He had a Casio WaveCeptor watch on his left wrist, a pair of thick plastic rectangular black framed eyeglasses and a pair of Ray-Ban mirrored prescription sunglasses. He wore a Mass Effect N7 sweatshirt over a blue Under Armor t-shirt, broken in khakis, white Saucony sneakers and black socks

"Zubin everyone!" Chris shouted

"Hey guys," Zubin waved as he stood next to Lux

"Hi, I'm Lux!" Lux grinned

"Names Zubin," Zubin nodded

"Nice to meet you," Lux replied

"Hey! I'm trying to get a good promo picture on the dock here!" Chris shouted

"Pass!" Noah shouted as everyone else was on the dock

"Why?" Sammy asked before walking off. Omar and Frederick followed suit

The weight of the 28 that chose to stay caused the dock to snap.

"Eileen!" Frederick called as he held out his hand for his sister. Someone else grabbed his hand... Jeanette. Frederick blushed madly as he pulled her back onto land. He grabbed Lux, Zubin, Jeremiah, Lemmy, Kana and Michelle as well

As everyone got up on land, Chris announced they meet at the campfire. Colin groaned

"We just got drenched and now he wants us to meet at the campfire? I'm bored..." Colin admitted

"We're all annoyed," Graham replied, still reading his manga

* * *

The campers all sat around the campfire. They were dry now

"This is your home for the next...10 to 11 weeks," Chris began. "The people you see around you will be your bunk mates, your team members, your allies, your enemies, your rivals and maybe even your basic friends," he continued

"What about romance?" Elizabeth asked

"No one cares about romance Elizabeth. If I could control this show no one would fall in love," Chris gagged

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Chris

"Alright team one, you guys are...

Noah...

Colin...

Graham...

Poisonous...

Elizabeth...

Frederick...

Omar...

Jeanette...

Sarah...

Feline...

Kai...

Sammy...

Megan...

Eileen...

Gideon...

And Ryder!" Chris called as all 16 of them stood together. "You guys are officially..." He tossed Gideon a green banner of a gopher as a guitar riff played

"THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Chris announced

"I'M A GOPHER! WHOO HOO!" Gideon cheered

"Please stop..." Kai muttered

"This will be epic!" Omar smiled

"As for the rest of you...

Henry...

Lux...

Ágnes...

Zubin...

Lemmy...

Devin...

Rouge...

Jeremiah...

Bridgette...

JJ...

Michael...

Mikey...

Raven...

Michelle...

Anna...

and Kana!" Chris shouted. "Move move move!" He added

The group stood together

"You guys are officially known as..." Chris tossed Michael a red banner of a red fish.

"THE KILLER BASS!" Chris proclaimed

"Oh hell yeah!" Henry cheered

"Killer Bass all the way!" Lemmy grinned

"Now go. Shoo. Rest." Chris instructed. "Bass, you're in the East cabin. Gophers, you're in the West."

* * *

The Male Gophers were bored.

"So...any hot chicks on our team?" Frederick smirked

"Does Elizabeth count?" Noah asked before covering his mouth and blushing. "I mean- well I don't- I'm certain that- wait what?" He stammered

"Called it!" Colin proclaimed

Omar snickered slightly

Poisonous burst into hysterical laughter

"NOT COOL GUYS!" Noah shouted annoyed

* * *

Meanwhile the female Gophers seemed alright

"I'm cool with this," Elizabeth grinned

Eileen simply nodded and went back to her 3DS XL

"Lonely?" Elizabeth asked

Eileen shook her head. "S-Scared, to say the least," she murmured quietly

"Hey, where's Sammy? Shouldn't she have been here by now?" Megan asked

As soon as she said that Sammy entered. "Those Bass females are evil I tell you!" Sammy proclaimed

"Relax, Sam. Relax..." Sarah mentioned

"BUT ITS TRUE!" Sammy shouted

"No it's not!" Raven's voice was heard off-screen

* * *

The Killer Bass males were also getting along...somewhat

"I actually have chi powers!" Devin shouted

"Nah. Not believing it," Rouge shrugged

"Me neither," Lux added

"Yeah, it's probably fake," Mikey nodded

"It's all lies," Jeremiah stated

Devin turned to Michael. "Michael believes me! Right Michael?" He told them

"What's chi?" Michael asked

Henry burst into hysterical laughter as did Rouge.

"That was brilliant, Michael!" Jeremiah laughed

"ALL HAIL MICHAEL!" Mikey joked

Zubin laughed as Michael grinned. Devin groaned

* * *

The Bass females were also getting along

"I call this bunk!" Raven claimed her bunk

"I'll take this one," Ágnes said

Michelle claimed her bunk and almost left before

"Where are you going?" Kana asked

"To see Devin use his chi and Magic powers," Michelle admitted

"Can Kana come too?" Kana asked

"No," Michelle replied bluntly as she left.

"Aww..." Kana sighed

* * *

"LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!" A black man wearing a chefs uniform shouted. "I am Chef Hatchet! I will serve you this food here times a day and you will eat it three times a day!" He shouted

"I hate that guy," DJ murmured

"WHAT WAS THAT RYDER?!" Chef demanded. "I didn't hear you!"

"I'm doomed," DJ groaned

Soon, everyone was eating.

"This is decently good," Frederick grinned

"Finally someone appreciates my cooking!" Chef proclaimed

"Attention Campers!" Chris shouted. "Your first challenge will begin in 2 hours!"

"What's it gonna be?" Omar asked

"Like level 1 of Super Mario Bros. It won't be difficult. It'll be easy," Noah reassured them.

* * *

 _Flash forward.. 2 hours later..._

 _All the campers were at a starting line. It was near a forest with lots of steep hills, rocks, tree stumps and mud everywhere_

 _"Easy? Level 1 of Super Mario Bros?" Omar asked rhetorically_

 _"FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Noah shouted_

 _(To be continued...)_

* * *

 **AN: It's done! It's finally done! Now, I'm gonna requir confessionals from everyone so I don't mess up anyone's portrayal. What you need to include:**

 **1\. Thoughts on your teammates**

 **2\. Thoughts on the opposite team**

 **3\. Thoughts on the challenge- a flag race**

 **As for the interns..if you are an author and an intern or have submitted an intern, you will see your first appearance in PART 2. I HAVE NOT forgotten about the interns!**

 **Anyway I'll see you guys in part 2 and tell me- was the wait worth it?**

 **Until next time,**

 **#GirlPower54**

* * *

Author List- 32/32 remain

Ágnes- SurvivalAboveAll

Devin- BluXRE

Rouge- Rouge Tundra

Noah- InsanelyAwesome

Frederick- Aleister Bloodrive VII

Eileen- Seven Alice

Elizabeth- Liz the Sweet Writer

Poisonous- PoisonousCarrot

Lux- Luxotter

Jeremiah- DarkJeneral

Kai- LittleKent

Michelle- PrincessGumballWatterson777

Raven- triggeredStereotype

Omar- Omakin

Sammy- GirlPower54

Gideon- Pokemon FTW

Michael- Totaldramafan04

Mikey- CrissCrossover

Jeanette- Lumigo Akvo9504

Feline- The Feline Overlord

Megan- Animefan1009

Lemmy- Pichu77

Zubin- decoy73

JJ- JJ the Great

DJ/Ryder- Shadowking179

Anna- t4courtney

Bridgette- Pierana

Henry- 16Doobop13

Graham- xXRocketShark216Xx

Colin- MorbidGinger

Kana- PTSDFlippy

Sarah- Sheaon13


	4. Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
